


Bathtub Secrets

by IMeMyandMine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMeMyandMine/pseuds/IMeMyandMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Chanyeol and Kyungsoo baths were more than just for cleansing, they made a connection threw bathing together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtub Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> X-post from AFF

Our meetings were always the same, we’d meet at a cafe of some sort, then we’d go to one of our apartments, and then we’d get into the tub and just bathe together. It wasn’t all that romantic at first. When we first started to bathe together was because we’d be rushing to clean up after sex but now we skipped sex and just went to the bath. We learned that we enjoyed our baths more than we enjoyed sex. Sometimes we’d talk about how our week was and other times we wouldn’t say anything at all. We’d just sit there in the tub together looking at one another play with the bubbles surrounding us. Today was no different, it was friday and we met up at a new cafe that he’d found earlier in the week. We went to my apartment this time since his boyfriend was home for the weekend and he made up the excuse of having to do a project for school with me. His boyfriend didn’t have a problem with him spending the night at my house since he gave Chanyeol all of his trust. He trusted him so much it was almost stupid. 

When we arrived at my apartment my roommate had already left since I had told him ahead of time. He was understanding of my semi-relationship with Chanyeol, he’d never let it slip that we used to have sex. He always kept quiet around Baekhyun when it came to what we did. Although today seems the same as before there was something that was off. When we were at the cafe Chanyeol didn’t say much like he usually does. He wasn’t as loud or as joy filled as he usually was. His eyes seemed slightly vacant and even lonely. He sat down next to the tub, on the rug, he leaned his cheek against the porcelain and he closed his eyes taking in the cool feeling against his warm face. As I started the bath he reached over to me and pulled me down next to him, I followed his position and leaned my face against the tub as well. We stayed that way until the tub filled halfway and I moved to turn off the faucet. The steam rose from the water but Chanyeol didn’t move so I went back to my original position and went back to sitting next to Chanyeol. He lifted his hand and brought it up to my face. He began to stroke my cheek with his thumb and I closed my eyes at the feeling. It was nice, his fingers slightly rough and calloused yet so soft and smooth. He moved onto caressing my eyelids and then the rest of his body moved, he leaned forwards and kissed my eyelids tenderly. I didn’t dare move in hopes that he wouldn’t move either. But nonetheless he did move but instead of just moving back he moved down and his lips grazed mine in the slightest before they were fully pressed against mine. Our lips didn’t move but just pressed against one anothers and when he pulled away, I followed. The second kiss wasn’t all that different only that he held me by my waist and I was sitting on my knees as he leaned more onto the tub for support. This time when we pulled apart his hands went to the seam of my shirt and lifted it slightly waiting for me to lift my arms in order for him to remove it. When I did he lifted the shirt above my head and placed it onto the floor.

We continued undressing eachother piece by piece until we were left in nothing but our skin. He reached behind me and opened up one of the small cupboards and peered inside looking for the bath bombs. When he found one that he liked he took it and placed inside the bath and we sat there looking at it dissolve, and only until it was completely dissolved and the water had turned into a soft milky pink colour, we got in. We usually sat across from each other but today he motioned for me to sit in between his legs. When I moved, I felt his arms wrap around my waist and felt the weight of his head on my shoulder. I turned to look at him and he just semi smiled at me and kissed my cheek. I leaned against him but soon realized that we had forgotten to put in the bubbles so I reached over and pulled out the bottle of bubble soap and turned the faucet once again and let the bubbles mix in with the rest of the bath. I turned off the faucet when only a few inches of the tub weren’t touch by the water. When I got back into my previous place of being in between Chanyeol’s legs he wrapped himself around me once more. 

We sat there for a long while not really talking or moving, we just listened to on another breathe. I could feel Chanyeol’s breath against my neck and shoulder and I didn’t dare move for the fear of him moving away from me.When he finally shifted around he moved his head to be on my other shoulder and soon enough he started planting kisses against my shoulders blade. He never really did intimate things like this. At first it was strictly sex, and then it turned into just baths and occasional cuddling. He murmured something against my shoulder but I couldn’t hear him properly, so I asked him to repeat himself again. 

“Baekhyun broke up with me.”

That was it. That was what I had been waiting to hear since the beginning of our little rendezvous’, I’d always loved Chanyeol but I never voiced it out. I always kept my feelings hidden in hopes that they would never be found. At times I made myself believe that I didn’t love Chanyeol and that I had only agreed to have casual sex with him for that reason alone being that I wanted casual sex with no promise of a relationship. I felt his hand creep up my torso and then lift my face up and turn it towards him.

“I’m sorry.” 

I didn’t mean it. Not one bit. I had seen that he was acting different but I never would have guessed that Baekhyun had broken Chanyeol’s little fragile heart. Chanyeol had his off days when he’d just not feel like himself and he’d need some silence and then he was back to himself within a matter of hours, so I hadn’t thought much of it. But it turned out to be so much greater. It turned into what seemed to be a pain of his that I wanted to fix and become the permanent solution.

“He said that I was cheating on him with you. And when I didn’t deny it he broke up with me. But the thing is that I’m not even sad that he broke up with me, but more so that he accused me of cheating when he’s the one that’s been sleeping around with Chen.”

Without really meaning to I let out a small laugh and as soon as I heard it leave my lips I regretted it because it sounded far too loud for the room. Chanyeol didn’t seem to mind though. He let out a small smile and planted a small kiss on the corner of my lips then went back to leaning his head against my shoulder. I leaned my head back and rested it on his shoulder. I looked up at the ceiling and pressed myself against him even more.

"You know I'll always be here for you, right?"

"But it's different. You're not my boyfriend."

Those word hurt. He knew that Chanyeol wasn't his. He knew Chanyeol would never see him as anything more than a friend. He let out a sigh and just let his worries go. They sat in the tub longer than usual and didn’t leave until the water was too cold to bear. When they were getting dressed Chanyeol snuck a few kisses here and there until they were both completely dress again. Kyungsoo in his pajamas and Chanyeol in jeans and a sweatshirt. They walked over to the living room and sat on the couch, usually Chanyeol would say his goodbyes and leave but this time he sat down. Kyungsoo didn’t really question it and he just embraced the sudden change leaned against Chanyeol as the TV came to life and announcers with boisterous laugh filled the air.

“Is this what you do when I leave?”

“No, sometimes I don’t turn on the TV. Sometimes I cook for no reason.”

“That sounds nice. Minseok is so lucky to have you as a roommate.”

“I guess. But, what about you? Who’s going to move out?”

“I guess I’m going to have to move out. Maybe I can move in with you and Minseok. I’ll pay rent.”

“We don’t have an extra bedroom, you know that.”

“But I can sleep with you. I mean it’s not like it hasn’t happened before.”

Kyungsoo could feel the tightening in his chest, and it pained him so much that Chanyeol didn’t see him as anything else other than his used-to-be sex buddy and current bath buddy. He pulled away from Chanyeol and just sat facing the TV not having responded. His face rested as he thought. He looked back to Chanyeol who had a smile on his face and leaned forward and cupped Kyungsoo’s cheek with his palm.His voice coming out slightly lower than usual.

“Please. I don’t really have anyone else to turn to right now.”

Kyungsoo let the words sink in. He slowly nodded as he realized that it might not be so bad having Chanyeol around. When Chanyeol leaned in to kiss Kyungsoo, he pulled back placing his hand on Chanyeol’s lips,stopping the kiss for a minute.

“Minseok has to be okay with this as well, it’s not just my apartment.”

“Minseok loves me. He’ll agree no matter what.”

“And what makes you so sure?”

“Because he love you and you’re going to help me convince him.”

“Chanyeol, it’s not that easy. We have to talk about this seriously and not while your half on top of me.”

“Then lets talk about it in the morning. And right now just let me do this.”

Chanyeol pulled Kyungsoo’s arms around his neck and spread his legs so that he’d be in between. He leaned down reaching Kyungsoo’s lips and kissing him slowly. Kyungsoo already being familiar with his ways let him do as he pleased and only responded by kissing him back and wrapping his arms around Chanyeol’s back and bringing him down even further so that their chests were flush together and the only thing separating them was their shirts. Chanyeol trailed kisses all around Kyungsoo’s face and then went to work on his neck and shoulder. He felt Chanyeol bite his shoulder and a slight sting ran through the area as Chanyeol broke through skin. He felt Chanyeol lap up the spot soothing it. Chanyeol continued to bite and bruise Kyungsoo's skin until he felt Kyungsoo had enough markings to last him for the upcoming weeks.

The door opened and Minseok walked in, he entered like usual and called out to Kyungsoo. When he didn't get a reply he walked further into the apartment and noticed Chanyeol on the couch. He walked closer and saw Chanyeol on top of Kyungsoo. He let out a small gasp, at the same time grabbing both of their attentions causing them to pull apart. He apologized as he became even more flustered as he saw all of the bite marks running up and down Kyungsoo's neck and shoulder. 

"I'm sorry, he's always gone by this time, I didn't know. I'll just leave again. I think I can stay at Luhan's for the night."

"Min, it's fine. We were actually waiting for you."

"Look that's great and all but you know I wouldn't cheat on Luhan, even if it's with you."

"No no no, not like that. Well Chanyeol and Baekhyun broke up and he was wondering if he could stay here. He'd sleep in my room and he said he'd pay rent as well."

"Oh, ummm... I guess it's fine as long as he isn't much of a nuisance."

"Hyung, you make it sound like I'm a dog or something."

"With that puppy face, some people might think that you were a dog in your past life."

"Fair enough."

"Well, Chanyeol, welcome to your new living quarters, rent is always due on the 23rd of every month so, just don't mess up the house and we'll be good."

Minseok waved to them and then proceeded to walk to his bedroom and left them alone in the living room. Chanyeol looked to Kyungsoo and smiled. It was one of those smiles that you want to see everyday for the rest of your life. Kyungsoo was so happy yet he was so sad at the same time. 

"I guess were living together now."

"Yea, I guess so."

Chanyeol couldn't hide his happiness and jumped on top of Kyungsoo and kissing him hard. He let out and excited screech as he pulled away and just looked down at Kyungsoo. When he spoke again it was only a whisper.

"Soo, have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"No, you haven't."

"Then I'm sorry, because you should hear it everyday. I don't know what I would do without you."

 

"Be on the streets."

"No, I mean emotionally. You've kept me happy this whole time and I've just been using you. You must think I'm offal. I honestly don't even know how you put up with me. I love you so much it's not even funny."

"Chanyeol, you don't have to say any of this. Just cause Baekhyun isn't yours anymore doesn't mean I can just be your rebound."

Chanyeol looked at him with sadness in his eyes because he knew that Kyungsoo harbored feelings for him and he never asked for more than what he got. He didn't want Kyungsoo as a rebound, because secretly he'd only started dating Baekhyun to get closer to Kyungsoo. His plan was to dump Baekhyun after he had managed to become friends with Kyungsoo but that didn't end up happening as he had actually grown to have feelings for Baekhyun and he just couldn't leave him. But also at the same his feelings for Kyungsoo never left and that's when the sex started happening. It wasn't even supposed to happen since they had all decided to go out to a club together with Minseok and Luhan but they bailed out last minute and Baekhyun had gotten sick from one of his co-workers, but he still told Chanyeol to go out with Kyungsoo so that he wouldn't be left alone on a friday night.

When they went out they both had gotten extremely drunk and eventually it lead to Chanyeol dragging Kyungsoo home. When they reached to the apartment Kyungsoo propped himself up against the door as Chanyeol tried to open the door at the same time. As it was dark he couldn't really see and leaned down to try and find the keyhole, Kyungsoo decided that Chanyeol's lips looked great for kissing at the moment and went for it. At first he expected Chanyeol to push him away but instead he pulled him in closer and continued to kiss him. When the door finally opened Kyungsoo walked backwards into the apartment feeling his way across the wall in order to find the light switch. They toed off their shoes on the way and their clothes started coming off when they reached the bedroom. Chanyeol laid down on the bed waiting for Kyungsoo as he looked for the lube and some condoms that he kept in the bathroom. When he came back Chanyeol had become impatient and had started prepping himself with his own saliva. Kyungsoo looked at him with hunger in his eyes as he jumped onto the bed. After that neither of them can remember what happened but they both knew the following morning when they woke up next to each other naked and to Minseok walking into the room while on the phone talking to Baekhyun assuring him that Chanyeol was safe and that he had spent the night. When he got off the phone they asked him if he was going to say anything, to which Minseok just shook his head and left. Since then they started getting together but then the sex stopped the bathes started and their hungry kisses turned into lazy makeout sessions.

"You're not a rebound. My relationship with Baekhyun started because of you."

"What do you mean? I didn't even know you until after you were together with Baekhyun."

"That's just it. You didn't know me but I was in love with you since before then. I used to see you walking around campus all the time but then I never actually talked to you cause I was scared. Then the next semester I saw that you and Baekhyun were really close so I started talking to Baekhyun and that's how our relationship started. I was going to break up with him, but every time I tried I saw that he was happy with our relationship and I couldn't really find anything wrong with it and I was contempt as well. But the thing is, my feelings for you never went away as my feelings for Baekhyun accumulated." 

Kyungsoo listened and just punched Chanyeol in the chest as he just hovered over him and took everything. When he felt that he had gotten his anger out Kyungsoo stopped hitting him and grabbed Chanyeols face with both of his hands.

"You're so stupid. You know that, don't you?"

"Yea."

"Good. Because I don't expect somebody else to hear that stupid speech... ever. I mean it. I'm the only one that can make you be so stupid for even thinking that you couldn't talk to me."

"Wait, does that mean?"

"God you are stupid. But at least you're my idiot."

Chanyeol let himself drop onto Kyungsoo as his laugh was muffled by Kyungsoo's shoulder. He planted kisses all up and down his neck until he began to kiss his face and finishing off with a kiss on the lips. They heard someone clear their throat behind the couch and they both looked up to find Minseok looking down at them with a disapproving look.

"Look I'm all happy and all for the two of you but Star King is on and you're taking up the whole couch. So, I'd appreciate it if you two would move your activities elsewhere." 

"Oh my god, I'm sorry. wait can we watch it with you? I saw on the preview that there was gonna be a guy the dances with noodles."

"No way, I didn't see that in the previews. I just saw the little boy singing."

Kyungsoo smiled as he saw Chanyeol and Minseok fighting over what was going to be on Star King that day. He got up and walked to the kitchen to get some snacks for them. As he watched the popcorn turn endlessly in the microwave he felt arms wrap around them and then a kiss on top of his head. He turned and was met with Chanyeol smiling down at him. He just turned back around as he heard the popcorn start to pop within the bag. 

“Thank you for not hating me after I told you.”

“Why would I hate you?”

“Because, I hurt Baekhyun, and he’s your friend.”

“He hurt you too. You knew about Chen already.”

“Yea, I guess it was bound to happen. But at least we both have someone to help us get back. I’m just happy that it’s you.”

Chanyeol then placed a kiss onto Kyungsoo’s cheek and just held onto him as he laid his head against the back of his neck. They only moved when the popcorn was ready and they had to take it out. They then walked back to livingroom where Minseok waited for them and automatically extended his hand out for the popcorn and his drink. Kyungsoo just chuckled as he handed over the popcorn and sat next to him as Chanyeol sat on the other side of him. He wasn’t a big fan of Star King but if his new boyfriend and his roommate both liked it he could learn to like it and spend some time with the both of them.

Kyungsoo laid his head against Chanyeol’s shoulder and watched the TV as there was a man dancing while making noodles, he found it odd but strangely entertaining. He could learn to live like this if it meant having to hear Chanyeol and Minseok fight over who could make better noodles while dancing and other nonsense things. He was happy with how things were and he hoped to stay that way. At least for a while.


End file.
